


Письма из "Анголы"

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2000s, Drama, Iraq, M/M, Priest, Prison, Religion, Road-story, United States
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайные попутчики, двое совершенно разных людей, для которых один день, проведённый вместе, стал определяющим в их судьбе. Фрэнсис - капеллан, едет в Натчиточес, крестить новорожденную дочь своей сестры. Дэйв - солдат, прошедший Ирак, после возвращения домой бродяжничает, "мотается по штатам", промышляет автостопом. Его путь лежит в Мансфилд. В итоге - их путешествие закончится в "Анголе".<br/>"Ангола" - одна из самых строгих и жестоких тюрем Америки. Находится в штате Луизиана, на реке Миссисипи, занимает 18 000 акров земли. Заключённые, в основном, занимаются выращиванием хлопка и овощей.<br/>Своё название "Ангола" получила из-за того, что земля на которой она распологается раньше была занята плантациями, где работали, в основном, рабы из Анголы. С тех пор мало что изменилось. Плантации, условия труда и наказания остались прежними, только место рабов заняли заключённые, которые, по сути, такие же бесправные, какими были раньше рабы. “Это даже не метафора рабства. Это именно рабовладение” - отзывался об "Анголе" один из правозащитников. Чёрный контингент в тюрьме составляет процентов 90.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Из Сент-Луиса в Натчиточес

От Сент-Луиса до Натчиточес мне нужно было преодолеть порядка шестисот пятидесяти миль, а это не меньше одиннадцати часов пути. Я выехал с рассветом и, как и в прошлый раз, наивно полагал, что доберусь до места в тот же день, всего лишь сделав пару остановок, чтобы отдохнуть и подкрепиться в придорожных забегаловках. Однажды мне удалось добраться до Рейчел, не останавливаясь на ночлег, но это было летом, и я даже смог вздремнуть с часок, припарковавшись на обочине. Зимой же, когда рано темнело, да и дорога оставляла желать лучшего, а я никогда не был рисковым парнем, – в середине пути становилось ясно, что без ночёвки не обойтись. Конечно, я мог сразу сказать себе: «Фрэнсис, не будь таким упёртым ослом! Ночь в мотеле тебе обеспечена», будь я чуть менее самонадеян, но то был мой давний грех и что я мог с ним поделать? «Гордыня – главный твой враг, Фрэнсис» – говорил мне ещё мой первый пастор, отец Лоуренс Лерой. С тех пор прошло много лет, я сам стал пастором и получил бы приход, имей я немного больше смирения, но гордыня так и осталась моим главным врагом, и после неприятного разговора с епископом, я предпочёл отказаться от мыслей о приходе и стать капелланом в онкологическом центре.

Это было тяжело – так часто видеть смерть лицом к лицу, и слышать, как некоторые пациенты, отчаявшись, проклинали Бога. Но если мне удавалось разговорить их, если удавалось достучаться до тех, кто утратил веру, и они соглашались молиться вместе со мной – в такие моменты я чувствовал, что что-то сделал правильно в этой жизни, и я становился по-настоящему, безгранично счастлив.

Первого попутчика я взял недалеко от Блумсдейла. Моей спутницей оказалась милая девушка Эппл с копной разноцветных дредов на голове. Она развлекала меня стихами и песнями собственного сочинения. Эппл говорила почти не умолкая и в ней было столько энергии, что она бы могла вполне заменить собой небольшой электрогенератор, если бы вдруг возникла такая необходимость. Эппл курила травку, и даже предлагала мне затянуться, когда мы остановились передохнуть, но я благоразумно отказался. С Эппл мы расстались при подъезде к Мемфису. Она поцеловала меня на прощанье и подарила тоненький кожаный браслет. Я тронулся с места, а она всё продолжала посылать мне воздушные поцелуи – я видел, как она подносила пальцы к губам, пока её фигура не стала совсем маленькой, и я уже не мог различить детали.

Я всегда с удовольствием брал попутчиков. Они помогали мне скоротать время в пути, а я помогал им добраться, куда было нужно. Второго попутчика я посадил недалеко от Форрест Сити. Он запрыгнул на переднее сиденье и ловко закинул рюкзак назад. Я сразу понял, что парень – автостопщик со стажем.

– Я Дэйв, – протянул он руку. 

– Фрэнсис, – представился я. – Я еду в Натчиточес. 

– Отлично! – хлопнул в ладоши Дэйв. – Мне как раз в ту сторону. Мне нужно в Мансфилд.

– Мансфилд? От Натчиточес это совсем недалеко. 

– Я везучий, ‒ улыбнулся Дэйв. ‒ Я еду навестить друга. Ну… На его могилу. Сержант Роуч. Мы вместе воевали в Ираке.

– Ты служил в Ираке? – переспросил я. 

– Две тысячи четвёртый, две тысячи шестой. 

Два года назад. 

– Ясно, – отозвался я. 

Дэйву на вид было не больше двадцати двух – двадцати трёх: коротко стриженые рыжие волосы, камуфляжные штаны – я мог бы и догадаться, что он служил. На носу и на щеках у Дэйва были веснушки, а кожа была гладкой, идеально-ровного, чуть розоватого оттенка. Такая кожа бывает у младенцев – не испорченная солнцем и временем, символ чистоты и невинности. Мне доводилось крестить разных младенцев: среди них были пухлые, с перетяжками на ручках и ножках, были желтушные, были худые и сморщенные, похожие на маленьких стариков, а были новорожденные, которых можно было назвать воплощением младенчества, воплощением новой жизни, как таковой – с большими внимательными глазами и здоровой сияющей розоватой кожей. Когда я брал их на руки, то чувствовал себя так, будто держал самого младенца Иисуса.

– Роуч погиб в ноябре две тысячи пятого, – продолжал Дэйв. – Бомба попала в наш Хаммер. Осколок разорвал ему артерию на шее. Он истёк кровью… А я, как видишь, живее всех живых.

– Мне очень жаль… 

– Да, брось. Всё нормально. Ты же его не знал… А у тебя что в Натчиточес? Дела? 

– Можно и так сказать. Две недели назад моя сестра стала мамой, и я еду крестить малышку.

– Это здорово! Поздравляю! 

‒ Спасибо! – улыбнулся я. 

– То есть… Стоп… Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что будешь сам её крестить? Ты, что, священник?

– Да. 

– Вау! То есть… Я имею в виду, это круто! Послушай, а где же твой, как он у вас там называется… воротничок?

– Я не ношу его постоянно. В обычной жизни я выгляжу как обычный человек. 

– А разве священникам не нужно носить, ну, специальную там форму одежды? 

– Теперь это уже не так строго регламентируется. 

– Круто, да. Правда, круто. Никогда не доводилось кататься со священниками. А ты откуда едешь?

– Из Сент-Луиса. 

– Я был в Сент-Луисе. Мне понравилось. У вас там красивые соборы. 

– Видел собор Святого Людовика? 

– Который? Ну, как он выглядит? 

– С большим зелёным куполом. И сам весь такой большой. Серого цвета. 

– А! Да! Видел. Красиво. Ты в нём служишь? 

– Нет! – рассмеялся я. – Куда мне? Я капеллан в местном онкоцентре. 

– Хреновая работка. Когда всё время кто-то умирает… Это жутко выматывает. Да, Фрэнсис?

‒ Иногда очень устаёшь. Это правда. Не физически, я имею в виду… 

‒ Звучит почти как оправдание. 

Я и в самом деле будто оправдывался. 

– Но это очень благодарное дело. Я рад, что занимаюсь этим. 

– Кто-то лечит, пытается вытащить, а кто-то убивает, – проговорил Дэйв. – Ты не против, если я закурю?

– Не против. 

Дэйв достал из кармана сигареты и закурил. 

С сигаретой во рту Дэйв выглядел странно, нелепо. Не знаю почему, но он, солдат, прошедший Ирак, рыжеволосый парень, с красивой кожей и полными губами, казался мне почти ребёнком. А дети не должны курить. И дети не должны убивать. Мне хотелось выхватить сигарету у него изо рта, отобрать всё, что оставалось у него в пачке и выкинуть в окно.

– Сколько тебе лет, Дэйв? – поинтересовался я. 

– Двадцать три. Через месяц будет двадцать четыре. А что? 

– Ничего. Чистое любопытство. 

– А тебе? 

– Мне скоро тридцать. 

– Ммм… Тридцатник… В прошлом году я думал, что не доживу до тридцати. 

– Почему? Ты болел? Что с тобой было? 

– Просто не хотелось жить. Всё надоело… Знаешь, когда мотаешься туда-сюда без дела. Не можешь себе нигде места найти. Как проклятый. Тебе всё равно – что ты есть, что тебя нет.

– Похоже, это была депрессия. 

– Наверное. Хрен знает. 

– Война бесследно никогда не проходит, Дэйв. Ты обращался к специалистам? Тебя должны были направить к психологам, психиатрам. Ты должен был пройти курс реабилитации.

– Да, наверное… Я не знаю. Сказали, что со мной всё в порядке… Я вернулся домой. Думал, из этого что-то выйдет… А потом мне всё надоело, и я стал мотаться по штатам.

– Значит, у тебя нет работы? Ты бродяжничаешь? 

– Ну, можно и так сказать. Подрабатываю то здесь, то там. Такой парень, как я, нигде не пропадёт.

– Откуда ты родом, Дэйв? 

– Хангри Хорс. Монтана. 

Монтана. Пожалуй, более унылого штата на карте не найти. Что ему было делать в Монтане? В каком-то Богом забытом городке с названием Голодная Лошадь? Был ли у Дейва шанс не попасть в Ирак? Вот, какие мысли крутились у меня в голове.

– Это крошечный городок в долине реки Флатхед, – продолжал Дэйв. – У него даже названия сначала не было. По легенде, однажды зимой, где-то сто лет назад, у одного мужика убежали две лошади – Текс и Джерри. А через месяц они вернулись, полудохлые от голода. Ну вот, с тех пор город и стал называться Голодная Лошадь.

– Твои родители живы? 

– Отца я не знал. А мать умерла от метамфетамина. Как раз, когда я был в Ираке. 

– Боже, – только и мог вымолвить я. 

– В Хангри Хорс почти все сидят на мете. Кроме детей и стариков, разве что. 

– Это ужасно, Дэйв. Просто ужасно. А что же церковь? У вас есть церковь? 

– Да никто туда не ходит. Приезжал какой-то пастор. Читал проповеди… Да кому это всё надо? В городе нет работы. Скука и нищета. Люди живут в трейлерах. Как крысы. Пойти некуда. Заняться нечем. Бесконечные зимы. Ненавижу зиму… Из достопримечательностей только национальный парк рядом, в нескольких милях. Туристы проезжают мимо. Останавливаются иногда, чтобы купить черники.

Зимы. Мрак. Безработица. Скука. Дэйв виделся мне мальчишкой. Среди других таких же мальчишек. Он поднимался ещё до рассвета. Отправлялся в лес за черникой. Ягоды много ‒ куда ни глянь. Руки фиолетово-чёрные ‒ уже не отмыть. Но Дэйву всё равно. Он пересыпал чернику в пластиковые бутылки с отрезанным горлом, придерживал рукой, чтобы не просыпать. Торговал на въезде в город. Машины останавливались разные. Из них выходили разные люди. Дэйв протягивал ягоды, получал деньги. Смотрел вслед уезжающим автомобилям. Матери отдавал только часть заработанного, а иначе всё спустит на мет…

– Это… очень печально. 

– Ещё как печально, Фрэнсис. Это медленная смерть. Люди в Хангри Хорс так и умирают – медленно и печально. Кому-то удаётся выбраться. Парни, не окончив школу, уходят в Ирак или в Афганистан. А кто сидит на мете – уже конченые люди. Ходячие мертвецы… Порой я думаю, как хорошо, что я не видел, как умерла моя мать. Она была похожа на призрак ещё когда я не уехал оттуда, а потом… Чёртова сраная жизнь, Фрэнсис… Какой в ней смысл?

– Во всём есть смысл, Дэйв, поверь мне. Во всём рука Бога и его провидение. Просто мы не всегда можем прочитать знаки и не всегда верим… Мы не вверяем себя в руки Господа. Мы отрекаемся от него. Мы ведём себя, как непослушные дети, а потом удивляемся, отчего всё так происходит.

– Смешной ты человек, Фрэнсис, – горько усмехнулся Дэйв. – Ты, правда, считаешь, что это Бог всем заправляет?

Я решил остановиться и сделать передышку. Я должен был поговорить с Дэйвом. Я свернул на обочину и заглушил мотор. Дэйв не возмутился, не стал спрашивать, зачем я это сделал. Он повернулся ко мне лицом, как будто готовый слушать. Он пристально смотрел на меня своими жёлто-карими глазами и ждал, что я скажу. А я никогда в жизни ещё не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Я понимал, что Дэйв знает жизнь не понаслышке. Дэйв знал жизнь лучше, чем я. Я боялся, он задаст мне такие вопросы, на которые я не найду ответов. Где был Бог, когда его мать умирала от мета? Где был Бог, когда погибал сержант Роуч? Почему Он ничего не сделал, если видел всё это? И разве можно было поверить, что Бог тебя любит, когда ты не видишь, не чувствуешь этой Божьей любви?

Как я мог его утешить? Мальчишку, который пережил больше иного взрослого мужчины.

– Послушай, – неуверенно начал я. – Я понимаю, что ты очень расстроен, ты утратил веру. Ты ищешь выход и не можешь его найти. Но выход есть всегда. Даже, когда основной выход заблокирован, остаётся запасной. Я не хочу сейчас цитировать Библию, потому что для тебя ещё не время, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что у тебя всё получится, Дэйв. Ты справишься. Просто поверь мне, ладно? Наверное, это не случайно, что мы сегодня встретились. В жизни ничего не происходит просто так. Всегда есть причина и следствие. Понимаешь?

Дэйв лишь кивнул головой. 

Я упёрся локтями в руль, положил на них голову и помолчал некоторое время. 

– Ладно. У меня предложение, – наконец сказал я. – Нам надо сейчас подкрепиться, а потом найти мотель и переночевать там. Скоро начнёт темнеть, а нам ещё ехать и ехать. У меня уже устали глаза и руки… Я всё равно планировал заночевать где-нибудь.

– Боюсь, мне не хватит на мотель, – возразил Дэйв. 

– Всё нормально. Я заплачу. Не переживай. Это сущая ерунда. Правда, – отмахнулся я. – Сейчас отдохнём, а завтра с утра опять рванём. И приедем в Натчиточес ещё до полудня.


	2. Шеридан

Мы решили бросить якорь в Шеридане. Припарковались около мотеля, заплатили за номер, а потом отправились в кафе, которое располагалось рядом – в небольшом одноэтажном домике. Внутри, помимо нашего, были заняты ещё три столика. Мы с Дейвом заказали по гамбургеру с картошкой и по чашке чая. Дэйв заметно повеселел, когда нам, наконец, принесли еду. Он был голоден, впрочем, и не скрывал этого. Дэйв принялся за свой гамбургер и начал нахваливать:

– Вот это я понимаю! Чёрт, человек не мог придумать ничего лучше бургера! Правда, Фрэнсис? Мне так осточертели хлопья, которые я жевал последние два дня. Огурчики какие вкусные!

– Ты ешь, ешь, – поддакивал я. – Ещё закажем. 

– Можно я возьму мороженого? 

– Конечно. 

Дэйв всё больше напоминал мне ребёнка. Своей непосредственностью и своим желанием мне понравиться. Он зачерпнул большую ложку мороженого и протянул руку через стол, чтобы угостить меня. Я смутился.

– Ну же, Фрэнсис! Оно вкусное. Или капелланам запрещено есть мороженое? 

Я неловко улыбнулся. 

– Я не должен вести себя так запанибратски, да? Дьявол, Фрэнсис, извини. Я всё время забываю, что ты священник. А ты точно священник? – рассмеялся Дэйв. – Просто мне кажется, что мы знакомы сто лет, понимаешь, о чём я? У меня так было с Тони. С Тони Роучем. Я обожал его. Серьёзно. Я был в него влюблён. Как в человека. И даже, как в мужчину. Не в том смысле, что я хотел, чтобы мы трахнулись. О, чёрт, Фрэнсис, я опять забываюсь! – стукнул он себя по лбу.

– Ничего. Я ведь не святой. Всего лишь священник. Я такой же, как и ты, как и они, – я кивнул в сторону других посетителей. – У меня такие же желания и у меня такие же грехи, Дэйв…

– Ну, насчёт грехов – это вряд ли, – покачал головой Дэйв. – Ты точно не сможешь убить человека, или там… заняться проституцией, или наркотиками.

– А ты? – неожиданно спросил я. 

– А чем, ты думаешь, я занимался в Ираке? Я убивал людей, Фрэнсис. 

– Я знаю, – стушевался я. – Тебе пришлось… Я про остальное. 

– Да, иногда были наркотики и всякие стимуляторы. На войне без этого хреново. Но когда я вернулся из Ирака, я бросил. Клянусь, Фрэнсис. Да, иногда я занимаюсь сексом за деньги. Бывает. Но я не вижу в этом ничего такого. Правда. Пока я молод и пока у меня есть тело, которое кому-то нужно, и которое кому-то может доставить удовольствие. Ведь люди платят не за секс, знаешь? Они платят за то, чтобы не оставаться в одиночестве. Не обязательно деньгами. Это может быть хорошее отношение или какая-то помощь. И я им благодарен за это. Я умею быть благодарным. Я знаю, что многим нравлюсь. Моё тело это та наличность, которой я располагаю… Что? Ты осуждаешь меня? – спросил Дэйв, глядя мне в глаза.

– Нет… Я… Просто… Не знаю, что сказать, – растерялся я. 

– Но если ты думаешь, что у нас с Тони было что-то такое… Нет, ничего такого не было. Тони ‒ вот кто был моей семьёй. Тони вообще был потрясающим парнем. На войне же тяжеловато с девчонками, сам понимаешь. А когда рядом человек, который тебе нравится, ты хочешь сделать что-то, что в твоих силах, чтобы ему было хорошо. Просто потому, что он тебе очень дорог. И если бы Тони только намекнул… Но он оставался верен своей жене. Ему это было важно. Очень скучал по ней. Много рассказывал про Селию. Два раза в неделю писал письма… А потом он так нелепо погиб, – Дэйв сделал паузу и помолчал немного. – Кровищи было. Я пытался зажать руками рану, но это было бесполезно. Кровь хлестала и хлестала, а Тони только шевелил губами и больше ничего. Я так и не понял, что он хотел мне сказать.

– Ох, Дэйв, – выдохнул я. 

– Ты чувствуешь себя таким жалким, когда не можешь ничего сделать. Это самое дерьмовое чувство из всех… Ведь Тони спас меня во время штурма Фаллуджи. Меня ранило в ногу и в спину, и я лежал посреди улицы, под обстрелом. Я бы так и остался там, если бы не Тони. Он под пулями дотащил меня до укрытия, хотя сам тоже был ранен… А я с тех пор, как он погиб, так ни разу и не был на его могиле. Уже три года прошло.

– Я представляю, как это тяжело… 

– Вряд ли, Фрэнсис. Это остаётся с тобой на всю жизнь. Ты можешь начать забывать лица, которые были там, на войне, но ты всегда помнишь, что чувствовал в тот момент, когда стрелял в кого-то или когда кто-то умирал у тебя на глазах.

– Я помню всех, кто умер у нас в онкоцентре. Я помню их глаза и их последнее причастие, – попытался возразить я.

– Я знаю, знаю. Но это другое, понимаешь? Когда кто-то погибает не своей смертью. Слишком рано, когда не должен. И ещё, когда ты привыкаешь к смерти. Потому что она везде, в каждом жесте и взгляде. В воздухе, в запахе гари. Даже в солнечных бликах. И однажды тебе становится всё равно. Потому что ты устал, и кроме усталости не можешь чувствовать ничего другого. Никакой жалости, никакого сочувствия, никаких слёз. Понимаешь?

Я кивнул. 

– Наверное, я давно уже не человек. Я пустой внутри. Я мотаюсь по штатам и пытаюсь понять, осталось ли во мне хоть что-то живое… Я ведь думал, что Ирак – это что-то вроде компьютерной стрелялки. Многие парни так думали. Ты ходишь и мочишь всяких уродов. Считаешь это нормальным. Ты не думаешь, когда обстреливаешь город, что, кроме боевиков, там могут быть ещё и мирные жители: женщины, дети, старики. Об этом лучше не знать. Это точно… Ты слышал что-нибудь про Фаллуджу?

‒ Нет. Вряд ли… 

‒ Ты, наверное, думаешь иногда, как выглядит ад? Ты же священник. Тебе это должно быть интересно. Кипящие котлы, страшные мучения, ужасы разные и всякое такое. Как это в Библии, Фрэнсис?

‒ Кто творит беззакония, будет ввергнут в геену огненную. Там слышен плач и скрежет зубов.

‒ Всё так, Фрэнсис… Всё так. Фаллуджа была адом. Настоящим адом. Белый фосфор ‒ геена огненная. Знаешь, что такое белый фосфор? Это тот же самый напалм, только покруче. Человек сгорает заживо, кожа обугливается, а одежда остаётся… Нам сказали сбрасывать фосфорные бомбы, и мы сбрасывали. Конечно, каждый из нас думал, что мы мстим за наших товарищей. Так было легче. Разве твари не заслуживали мучительной смерти за то, что убивали наших парней? Глумились над их останками, вешали трупы на мосту. И снимали на камеру. А потом эти кадры разлетались по всему миру. Кто-нибудь утром, попивая свой кофе, ‒ это могла быть твоя сестра, Фрэнсис, или кто-то из твоих знакомых, ну или из моих ‒ так вот они включали телевизор и видели на экране мутную фотографию: какие-то лохмотья, болтающиеся на балке моста. Всё, что осталось от человека…

‒ Это… ужасно, ‒ только и мог выдохнуть я. 

‒ Нам внушили, что любой, пусть это будет женщина или даже ребёнок – потенциальный террорист-смертник. Мы вообще не должны были думать, что в городе мог остаться кто-то кроме боевиков. И мы не думали. Мы просто… штурмовали, сжигали, уничтожали. Мы провалили операцию в первый раз. Пришлось отступать ‒ в городе оставалось слишком много мирных жителей. Но во второй ‒ должны были стереть Фаллуджу с лица Земли, сделать её мёртвым городом.

Дэйв говорил совершенно спокойно, без надлома. Я смотрел на него и пытался понять, что происходит у него внутри, как сильно война отравила его. Я думал, как ему помочь. Что я мог сделать? Говорить о спасении? Говорить о Господнем прощении? Разве это ему было нужно? Я никогда ещё не был так беспомощен и так растерян.

– Пройдёт ещё десять лет или все пятьдесят, – продолжал тем временем Дэйв. – А я, знаешь, что буду помнить? Всегда. Как умирал Тони. Как тускнели его глаза. И как однажды наш патруль расстрелял машину. Она не остановились, несмотря на предупредительный огонь, и нам пришлось стрелять на поражение. В машине оказалась семья: отец и мать погибли сразу – они были на передних сиденьях, а на заднем ‒ шестеро ребятишек. Шестеро… Фрэнсис… Детей… Они выжили – кого-то задело, кого-то нет…Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как кричат дети, когда видят своих родителей убитыми? Когда их лица испачканы кровью их матери?.. Один парень из нашего патруля потом застрелился. Через несколько месяцев… «Вот и всё, что я могу сказать о войне в Ираке»*, - горько улыбнулся Дэйв, вставляя в рот сигарету.

Мы добрались до номера, и Дэйв сразу отправился в душ. А я остался сидеть на кровати и просидел без движения всё то время, пока он мылся.

На улице было темно, светились только несколько маленьких фонарей. Из окна был виден пустой бассейн – грязный, заброшенный – было заметно, что он не использовался даже летом. Всё вокруг несло на себе печать разрушения и разложения – умирающий городок, обшарпанный мотель, помигивающая неисправным неоном вывеска.

Неисправным, разрушенным, бесполезным ‒ разве я не был таким же? Что я сделал в этой жизни? Что такого, чем мог бы гордиться? Или хотя бы вспоминать без уколов сожаления? У меня внутри разрасталось неприятное чувство замершего времени и смутной, но навязчивой тревоги – то ли из-за унылого пейзажа, то ли от того, что я устал в дороге, то ли от того, что переживал за Дэйва – я не имел ни малейшего желания анализировать – но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что чего-то не успел сделать, я недостаточно старался, где-то что-то упустил и теперь эти потерянные годы и не совершённые поступки не вернуть. Я чувствовал себя ужасно одиноким. Одиноким до конца света и до скончания времён. Я был гораздо уязвимее, чем хотел казаться. Я всегда нуждался в ком-то, кто смог бы обнять меня и сказать, что я ему нужен, не как священник, не как сын или брат. А просто я, такой, каким я был – Фрэнсис О’Брайен, двадцати девяти лет от роду, мужчина, человек, со всем тем, что было у меня внутри: с моими слабостями, сомнениями, мыслями и планами. Я так давно был один, и так давно был отрезан от всего мирского, тёплого, необходимого, что привык жить по инерции, будто превратился в какой-то механизм. Я не помнил, когда в последний раз задавался вопросами, зачем живу, зачем принял сан, зачем стараюсь помогать умирающим людям, и теперь, в дешёвом мотеле недалеко от Шеридана они выплывали крючковатыми фигурами из темноты, и становилось рядом со мной, а я не готов был дать ответ ни на один из них.

Тридцать? «Ммм… Тридцатник», ‒ сказал мне Дэйв ещё в машине. Он думал, что не доживёт до тридцати. А я ‒ что задержусь на этом свете очень и очень надолго. И каждый новый день будет похож на предыдущий. Как брат-близнец. Мне стукнет сорок. Пятьдесят. Семьдесят… Боже! Если бы! Я давно чувствовал себя хорошо, если на пятьдесят. Я чувствовал себя очень и очень старым. Способен ли я был ещё удивляться? Смеяться? Чувствовать боль?

Дэйв вышел из ванной и приблизился ко мне. Он присел передо мной на корточки и заглянул в лицо. Я не мог поднять глаз и только видел россыпь веснушек у него на плечах и белое полотенце на поясе.

– Эй, – тихо позвал он. – Что случилось? 

Я ничего не ответил, только глупо помотал головой. 

Дэйв протянул руку и положил ладонь мне на щёку, погладил пальцами. Я судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Мне хотелось плакать. Тепло его ладони, ощущение Дэйва рядом – это было давно забытое чувство, когда кто-то становился частью твоей жизни и частью тебя самого, когда ты не только отдавал, но и получал взамен, когда кто-то хотел поделиться с тобой своей любовью и своим участием, когда ты становился принят, понят и нужен, когда ты был больше не одинок. Я поцеловал его ладонь. Я хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно, чтобы он не убирал руку, чтобы я чувствовал его тепло на своей коже. Дэйв снова погладил меня по щеке и прошептал, касаясь губами моего лба:

– Всё будет хорошо, Фрэнсис. Всё будет хорошо… 

Не знаю, сколько это длилось, но когда Дэйв убрал руку, я будто осиротел. Мне хотелось только одного – кричать, просить, умолять его. Остаться. Не уходить. Не бросать меня. Быть рядом…

Дэйв поднялся на ноги, и я увидел у него на спине под левой лопаткой пониже белёсого шрама татуировку: «Фаллуджа 17.11.04».

Кровать была двуспальная, одна на двоих. Мы легли подальше друг от друга, но потом я не выдержал, пододвинулся к Дэйву ближе и прислонился лбом к его плечу. Дэйв обнял меня, и в тот момент я почувствовал себя прощённым, лёгким и счастливым – как будто Дэйв обладал необыкновенной силой, дарованной ему свыше – его прикосновения приносили душевный покой и умиротворение.

– Спокойной ночи, Фрэнсис, – услышал я, засыпая, и так и уснул, счастливым, прижавшись к его плечу.

Спокойной ночи, Фрэнсис. Не сожалей и не бойся. 

Спокойной ночи, Фрэнсис. Ты всё делаешь верно. 

А утром… Когда я проснулся, Дэйва рядом не было, и не было ни его одежды, ни ботинок, ни рюкзака. А у меня больше не было бумажника, мобильного и часов. Я не сразу понял, что произошло. Даже когда прочитал на пустой сигаретной пачке, которую он оставил на тумбочке: «Прости меня». Я не хотел в это верить, пытался придумать какое-то объяснение, но, конечно, тщетно. Меня захлестнула обида. Я чувствовал себя дураком. Доверчивым бараном. Сколько людей ему доверились так же, как и я? И скольких он обманул? Я был всего лишь одним из них.

Я чувствовал себя отвратительно. Даже дурно физически. Мне пришлось завернуться в одеяло, чтобы унять озноб. Какое-то время я сидел на кровати, пытаясь согреться. А потом подошёл к окну ‒ при дневном свете заброшенный бассейн выглядел ещё более уныло, чем ночью. Отвратительное, гадкое место. Почему я оказался здесь? И какой урок должен был извлечь из всего этого? Негодовать, злиться на Дэйва я не мог, но чувствовал кое-что похуже – я понимал, что меня предали. Я чувствовал страшную пустоту внутри и был уверен, что никогда и ничем больше мне её не занять, не заполнить. Я закрывал глаза и пытался молиться. Я просил Господа быть к Дэйву милосердным. Я просил Господа уберечь его от опасностей на пути. Я просил Господа присмотреть за ним.

Не знаю, сколько времени я простоял у окна, но казалось, что вечность. Я не двигался с места, смотрел в окно и не мог отделаться от мысли, что грязное дно пустого бассейна – это будет последнее, что останется в моей памяти и будет всплывать снова и снова, пока я не предстану перед Божьим судом. Этот бассейн станет такой же навязчивой картинкой, какой стала россыпь камней у меня под ногами в Вайлдроуз каньоне.

Все знали, что Долина Смерти – это не парк развлечений. С самого первого дня, как мы переехали в Бентон, отец строго-настрого запретил без взрослых приближаться к каньону. Но тогда мне было тринадцать – я как раз был в том возрасте, когда чувствуешь себя неуязвимым, когда ты уверен со всем максимализмом юности, что эту жизнь ты знаешь лучше, чем твои родители, а многие вещи способен делать без оглядки и без страха.

В один из дней я и Билли Хич, вдвоём отправились в Вайлдроуз каньон. Это случилось вскоре после того, как Билли, которому едва стукнуло шестнадцать, получил права. Когда он сказал, что отправляется в каньон на могилу Эда МакСперрина, я сразу же согласился с ним ехать. Могила Эда! О, это должно было обернуться настоящим приключением!

У Вайлдроуз каньона, как и у любого достопримечательного места, были свои легенды и свои страшилки – почти все относились ко времени, когда охотники за серебряной рудой приезжали в Долину Смерти, рассчитывая на быстрые деньги. И будучи мальчишками, мы, конечно, играли в старателей и пугали друг друга призраком Джимми Мэддена, который не мог найти себе покоя после всех преступлений, что он совершил. Мы даже устраивали спиритический сеанс, вызывая дух Мэддена, мы хотели узнать, за что он прикончил Эда МакСперрина и под каким камнем закопал тело. Билли утверждал, что точно знает, где находится могила Эда, что как-то раз на рассвете во время очередной вылазки в каньон, он видел на одном из камней ссутуленную призрачную фигуру.

В каньон мы отправились рано утром, пока воздух ещё не успел раскалиться, в надежде снова увидеть Эда. Оставили машину на обочине и дальше пошли пешком, спустились вниз, потом петляли между камнями и кустами. Билли по пути показывал метки, по которым определял путь. Было ещё совсем не жарко, и мы добрались до места довольно быстро и бодро. В группе валунов Билли показал мне один тёмно-серого цвета, который лежал чуть в стороне от остальных, и когда мы приблизились, я заметил, что камень отливает синевой. «Вот этот камень», ‒ уверил меня Билли. Никакого Эда мы так и не увидели, хотя провели там около получаса. «Не наш день», – пожал плечами Билли, и мы отправились назад. Я не засекал, сколько времени занял наш путь до могилы Эда – не больше часа ‒ так мне казалось, однако, обратная дорога оказалась длиннее. Мы где-то сбились, и, в итоге, поднялись совсем не там, где оставили машину, мало того, дороги, по которой мы приехали, не было видно, а за насыпью простиралась одна бескрайняя каменистая пустыня. Я запаниковал, начал орать на Билли, испугался, что мы потеряли дорогу. Билли схватил меня и потащил назад. Он сказал, что нам надо вернуться к валунам, что там он сможет сориентироваться. И мы пошли назад. Тем временем солнце начало жарить нещадно, а воды в бутылке, которую мы прихватили с собой, осталось всего на пару глотков. Билли был сосредоточен и шёл уверенно, по крайней мере, я не мог сказать, что он был напуган, или же он просто не подавал вида. Он успокаивал меня: «Не дрейфь, Фрэнсис. Я уже понял, где сбился». Мы шли и шли, но валунов не было видно. По моим подсчётам, мы уже должны были к ним вернуться или хотя бы увидеть где-то невдалеке – группу таких крупных камней сложно было не заметить. Но мы заблудились, я это понял еще тогда, когда мы были на насыпи. Билли предложил присесть в тени невысоких кустов. Идти дальше уже было сложно, да и Билли признался, что ему нужно немного отдохнуть, чтобы «голова прояснилась». Я же был больше напуган, чем устал, я злился на себя за то, что доверился Билли, и злился на Билли за то, что он потерял дорогу. Я отчитывал его, шмыгал носом и повторял, какой же я кретин, когда Билли вдруг как-то неловко ко мне привалился. Я спросил, что с ним. «Нехорошо», – успел ответить он, и через мгновенье его голова соскользнула с моего плеча. Билли потерял сознание, а я разрыдался от страха. Я принялся тормошить его, я даже не мог понять, дышит ли он. Я представлял, что, когда нас найдут, мы распухнем и будем багрового цвета, а ещё я в ужасе думал о том, каково это – перестать дышать. Передо мной были только песок, камни и сухие кусты. Песок и камни. Камни. Камни будут последним, что я запомню. Я держал в своих ладонях руку Билли и повторял: «Господи, не покидай меня… Прости меня… Господи, не покидай меня». Тогда я поклялся, что если мы с Билли выберемся, я стану священником.


	3. Натчиточес

Маленькая Лавиния плакала, не переставая, с короткими перерывами на сон и кормление почти всё время, что я был в Натчиточес. Рейчел выглядела уставшей и нездоровой. Она остригла волосы и с новой причёской отчего-то напоминала мне суетливую птичку. Мне всегда нравились её волосы – тяжёлые, каштановые – утром, когда Рейчел просыпалась, она забирала их в высокий хвост на затылке, а когда она была совсем маленькой и ещё не умела этого делать, терпела, пока я своими неуклюжими мальчишескими пальцами перехватывал ей волосы резинкой.

Я по-прежнему помнил Рейчел невестой, взволнованной и счастливой. За несколько месяцев до свадьбы она села на диету и, чтобы перебить чувство голода, без конца сосала мятные леденцы и пила много кофе. Я по-прежнему помнил, что Рейчел должна была пахнуть мятными леденцами, но теперь, когда она обнимала меня, я чувствовал, что она пахнет молоком, детской присыпкой и очень остро – беспокойством.

Я, конечно, не стал рассказывать, что произошло утром, я сослался на усталость, но ни от мамы, ни от Рейчел не могло укрыться, что я «какой-то не такой». «Ты уверен, что всё в порядке?» – не унималась мама. «Я просто слишком долго был за рулём», – уверял я.

Ночью я спал плохо. Поначалу не мог заснуть из-за плача малышки. Рейчел жаловалась, что Лавиния плохо набирает вес, что её мучают колики и отрыжка, она не всегда берёт грудь и устраивает голодные истерики. Потом, когда Лавиния угомонилась, мне удалось уснуть, но сон не пошёл на пользу – мне снилось, что Дэйв поймал огромную, отвратительного вида рыбину. Он держал её на руках, а она извивалась и била его хвостом, она пыталась укусить его за палец. Я просил выбросить рыбину, но Дэйв только качал головой: «Я не могу, Фрэнсис. Ты видишь, я не могу».

Со мной творилось что-то странное – я не мог объяснить, что именно, даже если бы меня попросили об этом. Я неотступно думал о Дэйве. Наверное, я должен был негодовать, возмущаться и жалеть о своих вещах и деньгах, которых, к слову, в бумажнике было совсем немного, но я лишь сокрушался о его предательстве (а как ещё это можно было назвать?), о том, что после невероятной душевной близости – он обманул, он оставил меня. Он украл у меня то, что не просыпалось слишком долго – чувства, со всеми их оттенками, гранями, странностями. Я привык существовать в мире абсолютных материй – жизни и смерти – того, что я видел каждый день, и не вспоминал, что бывает что-то ещё, возможно менее значимое, но более – мирское? Я слышал сотни, быть может, тысячи исповедей, я привык держать чужие руки в своих ладонях. И теперь, когда я потерял единственного человека, которому сам хотел исповедоваться, по велению сердца, чьи ладони сжимали мои руки, а я ни за что на свете не желал, чтобы они размыкались, я не знал, как мне быть, что делать дальше, где искать утешения. 

Во время крещения малышка Лавиния не унималась ни на минуту. Она кричала до дрожи в пальцах. На мгновенье, когда вода попадала ей на голову – она умолкала, но вслед за этим следовал новый взрыв плача. Я крестил малышку и испрашивал для неё благодати Христовой, но мыслями был далеко – я следовал за Дэйвом – из Шеридана, со случайным попутчиком, в Натчиточес, и отсюда – дальше – в Мансфилд. Я вместе с ним стучал в дверь дома, где жил сержант Тони Роуч, протягивал руку его удивлённой жене, рассматривал фотографии в гостиной, пока она приводила себя в порядок, собираясь на кладбище, и потом среди могил пытался угадать могилу Тони прежде, чем Селия на неё укажет.

– Чего вы просите у Церкви Божией для Лавинии? 

– Крещения. 

«Прощения, Господи, и милости Твоей. Храни Дэйва от опасностей и соблазнов. Будь с ним рядом, Господи».

– Дорогие Рейчел и Тодд, испросив крещения для вашей дочери, вы принимаете на себя обязанность воспитывать её в христианской вере, учить её любить Бога и ближних. Осознаёте ли вы свою обязанность?

«О чём ты думал, Дэйв, протягивая мне руку? Осознавал ли, что я больше не буду прежним? Понимал ли свою ответственность, оставляя меня?»

– Отрекаетесь ли вы от греха, чтобы жить в свободе детей Божиих? 

– Отрекаемся. 

«… ибо не ведал он, что творил, Господи». 

– Отрекаетесь ли вы от соблазнов неправедной жизни, чтобы грех не господствовал над вами?

– Отрекаемся. 

«Пусть первый бросит в него камень тот, кто сам без греха». 

– Крещу тебя во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа. Аминь. 

«Пусть Господь хранит тебя… Где бы ты ни был…» 

Ни Рейчел, ни мама так и не смогли успокоить Лавинию. Она ревела всю дорогу до дома, и когда мы приехали – она продолжала плакать. Она снова отказалась от груди и у Рейчел не выдержали нервы. Она сорвалась на Тодда и на маму, и потом сама, рыдая, убежала наверх. Когда я поднялся к ней, она стояла у окна и сглатывала слёзы. Я обнял её и сказал, что всё будет хорошо, что все дети вырастают, а ещё, говорят, что чем больше хлопот с ребёнком в детстве, тем меньше проблем будет после, когда он станет подростком. Я называл Рейчел так, как называл её в детстве – «кошечкой», я убеждал её, что все понимают, как она устала, и никто не думает, что она плохая мать.

– Я больше не могу. Я больше так не могу, – беспомощно повторяла Рейчел. 

– Я знаю, милая… Но это ничего. Ты справишься. Ты моя сильная, любимая девочка. 

– Не хочу быть сильной… Боже, Фрэнсис, я похожа на кусок дерьма. Я не понимаю, зачем вышла замуж. Я вообще ничего не понимаю… Мне кажется, что я не люблю Лавинию так, как должна любить. Наверное, во мне чего-то не хватает. А может быть, мы слишком поспешили с ребёнком. Тодд так хотел, а я…

– Хочешь, я останусь подольше? Ещё на два-три дня? Да? Тогда, давай сейчас ты отдохнёшь? Тебе надо поспать.

Рейчел беспокоилась, что Лавиния останется голодной, она рвалась идти к ней, но я убедил её, что ничего страшного не случится, если бабушка покормит её смесью, что сейчас важнее всего – отдохнуть ей самой. Рейчел положила голову мне на колени, как делала это в детстве, когда мне приходилось укладывать её вечерами, и я снова, как прежде, говорил и говорил, поглаживая её волосы, пока она не уснула.

Мне тоже было жаль малышку. Я понимал, что дети бывают разные, что Лавиния не виновата, если у неё колики или ей слишком жарко, или не хочется лежать в кроватке. Я понимал, что ей нужна Рейчел больше кого бы то ни было – ни Тодд, ни мама, ни я не могли дать ей того телесного контакта, который могла дать только Рейчел. И всё равно, я не мог не думать о том, что Лавиния отнимает у нас Рейчел, как я думал про Рейчел, когда она была маленькой – тогда я не мог избавиться от чувства, что она забирает у меня маму. Виной тому, конечно, был давний разговор, который я случайно подслушал, а он не предназначался для детских ушей. Помню, мама без конца плакала после рождения Рейчел. Мне было семь и я тогда, конечно, не понимал, что её слезы – это следствие усталости и послеродовой депрессии, и ещё это страхи, которые она не смогла преодолеть.

Я услышал мамин разговор с подругой случайно, когда поздним вечером спустился, чтобы налить себе воды. Дверь в комнату оказалась приоткрытой, и я узнал то, что знать был не должен. В силу возраста я многого не понимал, но даже моего детского незнания хватило для того, чтобы понять, что моё рождение чуть не стоило ей жизни и что «этого» ей было достаточно. Она не хотела больше иметь детей. И Рейчел не было в маминых планах. Она была очень зла на отца. «Я говорила ему: «Джо, надо быть аккуратнее. Ты же знаешь, через что я прошла с Фрэнсисом. Я не хочу этого снова». Я никогда не забывал тот разговор и никому не рассказывал о нём. Но я ещё долгое время не мог справиться со смутным чувством вины – я, Рейчел и наш папа – мы чуть не погубили маму. Не знаю, повлияло ли всё это каким-то образом на моё отношение к «отношениям» между мужчиной и женщиной – но факт оставался фактом – я намеренно избегал этой темы. Даже когда Рейчел начала влюбляться в мальчиков и тайком бегать на свидания, когда ей не терпелось поделиться своими девичьими переживаниями ‒ я оставался безучастным. Я лишь беспокоился за неё, переживал, как бы она чего не натворила, напоминал, чтобы она звонила домой, если будет допоздна задерживаться. «Ты странный, Фрэнсис», ‒ обижалась она. «Ты ледышка».

Рейчел спала у меня на коленях, и она по-прежнему была моей маленькой сестрёнкой. Я по-прежнему не до конца верил в то, что моя Рейчел уже жена и мама (и когда она успела вырасти?), но всё, чего я хотел – это чтобы она была счастлива.

Я сам немного вздремнул, а когда проснулся, Рейчел уже сползла с моих колен и спала рядом. Я тихо поднялся и вышел из комнаты, чтобы она могла ещё немного отдохнуть. Плача Лавинии не было слышно. Внизу в гостиной мама смотрела телевизор. Я спросил, как дела у малышки и мама сказала, что у неё всё хорошо, они с Тоддом спят в детской. Я вполглаза смотрел на экран, думая о том, чем бы мне перекусить, и уже было отправился на кухню, как внезапно в телевизоре увидел Дэйва. Я замер. Это был он! Определённо Дэйв! Мне не могло показаться! Я вырвал у мамы из рук пульт и прибавил звук.  
– Фрэнсис, что происходит? – удивилась она. 

Я не мог поверить своим ушам. Ночью, здесь, в Натчиточес был убит некто Хавьер Вальдес – наркоторговец, который находился в розыске. Убийца не скрылся с места преступления и сам вызвал полицию. Убийцей оказался Дэйв.

Я схватился за голову и застонал. Как это могло произойти?! Господи! Как Ты мог допустить?!

– Что происходит?! – смотрела на меня во все глаза мама. – Ты его знаешь? 

– Господи, мама… 

– Кто это, Фрэнсис?! 

– Мой друг. 

– Что?! 

Увидеть Дэйва мне удалось в тот же день вечером – порой пасторский воротничок способен открыть даже камеру в полицейском участке. Пока я добирался до участка, терзался мыслями только о том, что Дэйв отнял чужую жизнь, и ведь этот Хавьер Вальдес не был первым человеком, которого он убил. Привычка убивать – вот, что дремало в нём, и просыпалось каждый раз, когда он не знал, как поступить иначе, когда не мог обуздать свою внутреннюю ярость. И если в Ираке сама война была оправданием – то, что могло быть оправданием в обычной жизни?

Стоило мне увидеть Дэйва, как мысли о том, что он убийца и искусный манипулятор остались где-то за границей сознания. Всё, чего я жаждал в ту секунду, когда вошёл в камеру – кинуться к нему и обхватить его колени. Как будто Дэйв в тот короткий миг был средоточием всего явного и сущего, божественной частицей духа и плоти, к которой я должен был прикоснуться, чтобы остаться живым.

Дэйв сидел с закрытыми глазами, привалившись к стене, и, подойдя ближе, я едва узнал его – лицо казалось застывшим, восковым, как погребальная маска. Мне нужно было как можно скорее дотронуться до него, чтобы понять, что он всё ещё здесь. Я опустился перед ним на колени и был в состоянии только шептать:

– Скажи, что это был не ты. Дэйв? Скажи, что ты не убивал. 

Дэйв не шевелился и не открывал глаз, он не давал понять, что слышит меня, он даже не пытался противиться, когда я нащупал его ладонь и сжал её. Он долго не отвечал, но потом, когда всё же заговорил, я пожалел, что у меня есть уши.

– Ты ни хрена не разбираешься в людях, Фрэнсис… Ты же знаешь, что это сделал я. Все твои сказки про божественные начала и подобное – чушь собачья. И ты тоже это знаешь.

– Зачем? О, Господи! Зачем? 

– Вальдес был мразью. И этого было достаточно, Фрэнсис, чтобы он исчез с этой планеты… Хочешь знать, как я прикончил его? Бил морду, пока мозги не вылезли наружу.

– Прекрати, ради Бога. Как ты можешь… 

– А зачем ты пришёл сюда? Быть может, за своими вещами? Прости, но я не смогу их тебе вернуть.

– Вещи? Какие могут быть вещи, когда ты убил человека? Если ты думаешь… Я не собирался заявлять на тебя… Мне очень жаль, что ты это сделал. Мне очень жаль, что всё получилось именно так.

– Я знал, что ты не заявишь, Фрэнсис… 

‒ Я просто пытаюсь… Мне нужно знать… чтобы я понял… Думаешь, я не дал бы тебе денег?

‒ Дело как раз в этом, Фрэнсис. Мне не нужно было даже просить. Ты бы отдал всё, что у тебя было. Просто так. По доброте душевной.

‒ Я не понимаю... Тогда я тем более не понимаю, Дэйв! После ночи в Шеридане… После… после всего, о чём мы говорили.

‒ Ты был лёгкой добычей. Обчистить тебя ничего не стоило. Это даже было делом принципа, если хочешь. Обчистить тебя. Как бы оно вышло?

‒ Нет, Дэйв, ты так не думал. Ты этого не хотел, ‒ я упрямо качал головой, отказываясь ему верить. ‒ Что я могу сделать для тебя? Скажи, чем я могу помочь?

– Ты слышал, что я сказал?! – внезапно закричал Дэйв. – Ты что, слабоумный?! Нельзя быть таким идиотом! Правда! Я взял твои вещи, потому что знал, что ты не заявишь. Я сделал это специально. До сих пор жалею, что не угнал твою тачку. Но это был бы неверный ход, понимаешь? С тачкой я стал бы заметнее. Пасторская тачка! Зацени, как звучит, а?

– Не надо, Дэйв, пожалуйста, не надо, – жалко и беспомощно шептал я. 

– Знаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты сделал? Прямо сейчас? Хочу, чтобы ты отвалил, Фрэнсис! Ясно?! Проваливай к чёрту! Не приходи больше! Не показывайся мне на глаза! Никогда! Понял?! Никогда!

– Дэйв, не надо… 

– Убирайся, – снова потребовал он и стиснул зубы так сильно, что задрожали скулы.

Потом он принялся орать, чтобы меня забрали из камеры, и мне ничего не оставалось делать, как уйти.

Ночью меня снова мучил кошмар. Бассейн. На чьём-то заднем дворе. А в нём ‒ аллигатор. Дэйв сидел на корточках около воды и протягивал к аллигатору руку, будто хотел его погладить. Словно собаку. По морде. А я кричал в ужасе, бросаясь к нему:

‒ Нет! Что ты делаешь?! Убери руку! 

Сон был таким осязаемым, таким реальным, что когда я проснулся от собственного крика, не сразу понял, где нахожусь, что я дома у Рейчел. А едва придя в себя и наскоро позавтракав, я снова поехал в участок, чтобы повидаться с Дэйвом. Но в этот раз у меня ничего не вышло. Дэйв отказался меня видеть.


	4. Луизиана

Всю следующую неделю я прожил в состоянии, близком к оцепенению. Внутри меня что-то надломилось, что-то треснуло – слишком сложно было смириться с тем, что то, что я принимал за откровение, оказалось ложью – от первого до последнего слова, взгляда и прикосновения. Я по-прежнему пытался найти для него оправдание – Дэйву пришлось убить, потому что он защищался, потому что ему угрожали, потому что… Всё это было нелепо – придумывать объяснения, даже если они и были. Я не был уверен, что он сожалеет о том, что сделал. Вальдес был преступником, наркоторговцем, Вальдес калечил чужие жизни. Но Дэйв? С точки зрения закона и здравого смысла – Дэйв был таким же преступником. Я читал подробности в газете – Дэйв прикончил Вальдеса голыми руками, избив до смерти. Вальдес и Дэйв – они отличались лишь тем, что до первого мне не было дела, а Дэйв был мне небезразличен. Мне было горько от того, как он со мной поступил, я мучился от того, что Дэйв отвернулся от Господа, но как я мог отвернуться от него? И как я мог перестать беспокоиться о нём? Как я мог перестать любить его? Как будто любить его – это было что-то неправильное и постыдное, как будто, после того, как он отвернулся от меня, я должен был сразу же перестать думать о нём и продолжать жить так, как будто не было того дня, что мы провели вместе, и тот день не стал для меня особенным.

Когда-то очень давно я спросил у отца Лоуренса, как помочь человеку, если он не хочет, чтобы ему помогали, как спасти человека, если он не хочет быть спасённым? Отец Лоуренс ответил тогда очень просто: «Добрыми словами и добрыми мыслями». Мысли у меня в голове бродили разные, но как поступить, я не знал. В одном я был уверен – молитвы здесь будет мало.

И тут, в один из дней мне в руки попал выпуск ЮЭсЭй Тудей. Я открыл газету и наткнулся на статью о смертной казни. Я даже не успел прочитать её, увидел одну только фотографию комнаты казни – и чуть не зашёлся криком, вскочил и заметался, как сумасшедший. Я никогда целенаправленно не интересовался смертной казнью – смертей и так было слишком много в моей жизни, но, конечно, я слышал обо всех тех страшных вещах, которые происходили во время смертной казни. Инъекция была ничуть не гуманнее электрического стула или газовой камеры. Я никогда бы не смог забыть историю, которая несколько лет назад мелькала во всех газетах и передачах, – человека казнили при помощи смертельной инъекции, но он не умирал в течение сорока минут, и ему пришлось давать повторную дозу, а он, прикованный к кушетке, не мог ни пошевелиться, ни слова вымолвить – фактически он был парализован, но находился по-прежнему в сознании. Одному Богу было известно, сколько он промучился и что чувствовал до того момента, пока не перестал дышать.

Я никогда не оправдывал преступников, но казнить их значило совершать то же, что совершали они. Некоторые священники, я знал это, поддерживали смертную казнь. Это был ужасный древний ритуал возмездия – «око за око», и всегда находились те, кому не составляло труда отыскать подтверждения своим убеждениям в Библии. Почему-то никто из тех, кто выступал «за» смертную казнь не вспоминал, что Господь, придя в наш мир, стал мерилом любви и прощения, а всё, что было до него – ветхозаветное, архаичное, кровавое – осталось историей пророков и пророчеств, предвестников Мессии.

Если бы Дэйв совершил преступление где-нибудь в другом месте, а не в Натчиточес, быть может, мне не было бы так за него страшно, но это была Луизиана с её печально известной «Анголой» – тюрьмой для особо опасных преступников. А Дэйву грозила «Ангола» – в этом можно было не сомневаться. То, что творилось в «Анголе» было едва ли страшнее тех ужасов, что творились в Гуантанамо**. А ведь убийство Вальдеса могло быть не единственным преступлением Дэйва. Я хотел бы думать иначе, но теперь, я достаточно знал Дэйва, чтобы предполагать, что на его счету могли быть ограбления, или разбои, или, не дай Бог, ещё убийства. Да и одно только убийство Вальдеса являлось тяжким преступлением. Мне не нужно было обладать какими-то особыми юридическими знаниями, чтобы понимать, что Дэйва могут приговорить к смертной казни. Это было убийство первой степени, совершённое с особой жестокостью. Если Дэйву вынесут смертный приговор… Я не мог даже думать об этом. Если Дэйва приговорят к смерти, он сломается гораздо раньше, чем отправится в комнату казни. Смертный приговор – это не только узаконенное убийство. Это долгие годы в одиночной камере, двадцать три часа в сутки, когда мир сужается до четырёх стен, койки, унитаза и умывальника. Это бесконечные апелляции и изматывающее ожидание решений по ним. Это полная изоляция. Лишение человеческого общения. Изгнание. Для большинства homo sapiens пытка одиночеством невыносима.

Я ломал голову над тем, как спасти Дэйва. Из того, что он рассказал мне о себе, получалось, что родственников у него нет. Да и даже, если бы у него были какие-то дальние родственники, какое дело им было до Дэйва? И где бы они взяли деньги на хорошего адвоката, который смог бы его вытащить? Я силился найти решение. Я отдал бы что угодно, чтобы спасти его. И я отдал бы что угодно, чтобы всё это оказалось дурным сном. Я хотел снова проснуться утром в мотеле в Шеридане без часов, телефона и бумажника, я готов был больше никогда не видеться с Дэйвом – лишь бы повернуть время вспять, и знать, что оно устремится в другое русло.

Вскоре пришло решение. Я отыскал Джона Эйдена, сына одного из пациентов нашего онкоцентра. Одно время, пока его отец лежал у нас, мы с Джоном много общались. Я помнил, что Джон был как-то связан с юриспруденцией. Я рассказал ему о Дэйве и попросил помочь. К счастью, у Джона было много контактов, и он устроил для меня встречу с Харви Купером, которого представил, как одного из лучших адвокатов по уголовным делам «ныне и присно и во веки веков». Я изложил Харви суть дела и он, в свою очередь, согласился защищать Дэйва. Я был этому несказанно рад! Ведь Харви был настоящим профессионалом. Харви даже пообещал скинуть десять процентов от гонорара – пять по дружбе, благодаря Джону, и пять из уважения к моей пасторской рубашке. Оставалось найти деньги.

У меня имелись кое-какие сбережения, но их было недостаточно. Я обратился к маме, но она, как я и предполагал, оказалась категорически против того, чтобы я занимался этим делом. Вероятно, она бы запретила мне и близко подходить к Дэйву и «людям, подобным ему», если бы могла это сделать. Она отчитала меня, как мальчишку и даже пыталась пристыдить: «Каждый день умирают больные дети, Фрэнсис. Некоторые от того, что на их лечение не смогли найти деньги. А ты хочешь, чтобы я дала их для того, чтобы спасти опасного преступника? Ты в своём уме?» А через несколько часов после разговора с мамой мне позвонила Рейчел, которой мама успела сообщить, что я сошёл с ума и, видимо, просила повлиять на меня. Рейчел недоумевала: «Как ты можешь защищать его? Ты капеллан, а он убийца. Что у вас может быть общего?» Я хотел ответить, что общего у нас с Дэйвом то же, что у неё с Тоддом и Лавинией, но сдержался. Я знал, что она всё равно не поймёт.

В итоге, деньги мне одолжил отец. Это оказалось так неожиданно ‒ получить помощь оттуда, откуда ты меньше всего рассчитывал её получить. Отец с мамой давно были в разводе и практически не общались. Я и сам с отцом общался нечасто. Он считал, что мама меня испортила своим «бабским» воспитанием, и то, что я стал капелланом, а не «нормальным мужиком» – её «заслуга». Он никогда не одобрял моего решения стать священником. Наверное, это и стало самым большим камнем преткновения в наших отношениях. Мы с отцом не понимали друг друга и вряд ли когда-либо были по-настоящему близки. Честно говоря, я почти не надеялся, что он даст денег, но, к моему удивлению, всё вышло иначе. Отец отдал мне деньги, которые они с Камиллой, его второй женой, копили на путешествие по Европе. Камилла давно мечтала об этой поездке – она никогда ещё не выбиралась дальше Гавайев. И я был безмерно им благодарен за то, что они помогли мне, ведь им пришлось отложить поездку на неопределённый срок. Отец не потребовал с меня расписок, не читал нотаций, он просто вручил мне деньги и сказал: «Расскажи только, чем всё дело кончится. Надеюсь, у этого парня всё будет хорошо».

Я первый раз с того времени, как арестовали Дэйва вздохнул свободно. Теперь я уповал не только на Господа, но и на Харви. Я был в нём уверен ‒ Харви сделает всё, чтобы Дэйв избежал смертного приговора. Харви дал мне слово – ни при каких обстоятельствах не говорить Дэйву, что это я его нанял. Все мои мысли по-прежнему были заняты Дэйвом. Я не видел его уже около месяца, но мне не оставалось ничего другого, как запастить терпением и в ближайшее время не искать с ним встреч. Единственной ниточкой, соединяющей меня с ним, стал Харви. Он держал меня в курсе дел.

Харви удалось отыскать свидетелей, которые были в баре в ту ночь, когда Дэйв познакомился там с Вальдесом, они подтверждали, что Вальдес приставал к Дэйву и что между ними произошла ссора. Это была хорошая новость, но вскоре появилась и плохая – помимо обвинения в убийстве Дэйву было предъявлено ещё и обвинение в грабеже, уже никак не связанное с Вальдесом. И если раньше, отсутствие уголовного прошлого у Дэйва – это был несомненный козырь, то после того, как появилось второе обвинение, преимущество было потеряно. Теперь, для того, чтобы Дэйв получил более мягкий приговор, нужно было искать новый козырь. И Харви, хвала Господу, его нашёл.

Примерно год назад в одном из супермаркетов в Остине произошла трагедия. Какой-то псих открыл огонь по покупателям. Были убиты двое и ранены семь человек. И если бы не Дэйв, жертв могло быть гораздо больше. Дэйв находился в том самом злополучном супермаркете и смог в одиночку обезвредить нападавшего. Но после приезда полиции, он каким-то образом умудрился сбежать, его так и не смогли отыскать, ведь Дэйв «мотался по штатам», поэтому во всех газетных заметках о происшествии он фигурировал, как неизвестный герой.

Я присутствовал на том слушании, куда приехали пострадавшие и очевидцы трагедии в Остине – это было одно из двух слушаний, на которых я присутствовал. Я не мог сдерживать слёзы, когда слушал этих людей. Один мужчина потерял свою жену и был ранен сам – это был крупный высокий чернокожий мужчина, при взгляде на которого тебе хотелось втянуть в голову в плечи и ускорить шаг, но он плакал навзрыд, вспоминая ту бойню. Другая женщина – её звали Мария – осталась инвалидом после трагедии, она говорила достаточно спокойно, но когда речь заходила о её дочери, переставала изъясняться внятно, она «проглатывала» звуки и тоже едва не плакала. Она говорила, что если бы не Дэйв, её дочери и её самой уже не было бы в живых. Все они, все, кто пережил этот ужас, хотели обнять Дэйва, хотели высказать свою благодарность за то, что он спас им жизни. Они смотрели на него с невыразимой нежностью. Они жаждали к нему прикоснуться. И я понимал их чувства. Мне тоже хотелось вскочить со своего места и закричать вместе с Олли, который работал в тот день в супермаркете: «Вы не должны судить Дэйва! Если он и убил, то не потому, что он убийца! Он настоящий герой! А тот, кого он убил – наркоторговец! Вы судите не того человека!». И я понимал, почему недоумевала Мария, давая свидетельские показания: «Я не понимаю, что Дэйв здесь делает? Простите, но я не понимаю, за что его судят? Кем был этот Вальдес? Убийцей наших детей?»

Я видел, как Дэйв в конце слушания закрыл лицо руками – то ли не хотел, чтобы видели его слёзы, то ли ему было стыдно от того, что все, кого он спас, узнали, кто он такой только в суде. Когда слушание закончилось, все кинулись к Дэйву, полицейские прикрикивали на них и оттесняли, не позволяя к нему прикасаться, но люди продолжали тянуть руки, отовсюду слышалось: «Дэйв, мы с тобой! Дэйв, мы любим тебя!».

На следующий день я передал Дэйву записку, в которой написал, что люблю его, горжусь им и молюсь за него, и что бы ни случилось – никогда не стану думать о нём плохо.

В первых числах мая вынесли приговор. Тот, на который рассчитывали мы с Харви – двадцать лет, принимая во внимание признание и искреннее раскаяние Дэйва, его боевые заслуги и подвиг в Остине. Это была победа, но я не чувствовал себя счастливым. Всё, чего я хотел – быть рядом с Дэйвом, знать, что он в безопасности, всё, что я всегда помнил ‒ ночь в мотеле в Шеридане, всё, что я никогда не забывал ‒ тепло его ладони на своей щеке. Всё, чего я теперь просил у Господа ‒ позволить мне поговорить с Дэйвом.

Я до последней минуты ждал, что Дэйв мне что-то скажет, но тщетно. Я смотрел Дэйву в спину, когда конвой уводил его из зала суда. Мне нужен был хотя бы взгляд, один только взгляд, чтобы воспрять духом – я так бесконечно устал бороться, и так бесконечно хотел быть рядом с ним! Но Дэйв не обернулся… Я знал, что это, вероятнее всего, был последний шанс повидаться с ним. Просто увидеть его, пусть и без его позволения. После суда Дэйв отправлялся в «Анголу», отбывать наказание…

Милосердие. Чаще всего мы молим о милосердии и о прощении, молим о чуде. Мы молимся за себя и своих близких, молимся за тех, кого любим. Разве мы выбираем, Господи, кого любить? Разве мы выбираем, Господи, чьё имя бережно хранить в сердце?


	5. "Ангола"

Первое письмо Дэйву я написал почти сразу же после того, как его перевели в «Анголу». Я не очень-то надеялся на ответ, но всё равно написал. Я понимал, что он не хочет меня видеть и понимал, что это не из-за личной неприязни. Скорее всего, Дэйв по-прежнему чувствовал свою вину передо мной и намеренно избегал контакта. Это было самым простым и самым логичным объяснением из всех возможных. Но что мне было делать? Сдаться? Перестать искать с ним встреч? Да, вероятно, с точки зрения здравого смысла мне и стоило так поступить, но внутренне чувство подсказывало обратное.

С тех пор, как Дэйва перевели в «Анголу», я начал мучиться бессонницей, какая-то смутная тревога не покидала меня, беспокойство росло день ото дня. Каким-то образом мне нужно было быть уверенным, что с Дэйвом всё в порядке. И после того, как он предсказуемо отказался от встречи, я не придумал ничего лучше, как связаться с тюремным капелланом – отцом Уильямом Блэйком, который работал в блоке, где отбывал наказание Дэйв.

Отец Уильям оказался прекрасным человеком. Он работал не только с заключёнными, но ещё и в хосписе, который несколько лет назад был организован в «Анголе» для тех, кто был неизлечимо болен и доживал свои последние дни. Я написал на его электронный адрес и буквально на следующий же день получил ответ. Отец Уильям был рад мне помочь. Он обещал сделать всё возможное, чтобы я смог увидеться с Дэйвом. Я просил пока ничего не говорить Дэйву, а только присматривать за ним, рассказывать мне, как идут дела. Отец Уильям писал, что Дэйв замкнут и избегает какого бы то ни было общения. Дэйв не посещал службы, не заводил знакомств, не нарушал тюремный распорядок – он стал невидимкой.

Дэйва распределили на полевые работы. Работа в поле, под палящим солнцем считалась в «Анголе» самой трудной и самой малооплачиваемой. Иногда приходилось работать по шестьдесят-шестьдесят пять часов в неделю. Но не этого, не рабских, жестоких условий труда нужно было опасаться больше всего. Заключённых. Стоило бояться заключённых. В «Анголе» подавляющее большинство осуждённых были чёрными, и белому, да ещё и работающему на плантации, следовало всегда оставаться начеку. Последние десятилетия «Анголу» постоянно «реформировали и улучшали», стремились превратить в «прогрессивную и современную» тюрьму строгого режима. Преступность и смертность в «Анголе» заметно снизились, но память о «самой кровавой тюрьме Юга» по-прежнему оставалась крепка. Всё это я узнал от отца Уильяма, что, конечно, не прибавило мне спокойных минут. Напротив, волноваться за Дэйва я стал сильнее. Тревожиться за Дэйва ‒ похоже это превращалось у меня в привычку.

В благодарность я предложил отцу Уильяму свою посильную помощь, и он стал перенаправлять мне часть писем от заключённых. «Ангола» была огромна и капелланов не хватало. Некоторые писали письма пасторам, чтобы получить ответы на вопросы, которые их мучили. Вопросы были, по большей части, однотипные: заключённые хотели знать, попадут ли они в ад за совершённые злодеяния, спрашивали, что делать, чтобы получить Господнее прощение и просили научить их правильно молиться. Некоторые писали пасторам для того, чтобы излить душу или только для того, чтобы иметь человека, с которым могли бы переписываться, которому могли бы доверять. В тюрьме письма были одним из самых доступных средств связи с внешним миром.

Так прошло лето, а на исходе августа, я совершенно неожиданно получил самое долгожданное и самое важное для меня письмо, письмо от Дэйва.

«Дорогой Фрэнсис! 

Не знаю, как начать письмо. Не знаю, что могу написать после того, что сделал. 

Мне очень тяжело писать это. Но я постараюсь. Я напишу, как сумею. 

Я слишком долго откладывал. Теперь уже больше откладывать нельзя. 

Вряд ли в моей жизни был кто-то лучше, чем ты. Был только Тони и теперь – ты. 

Я знаю, что это ты нанял Харви. Я буду благодарен тебе до конца своих дней. Ты святой человек, Фрэнсис.

Наверное, ты боялся, что я откажусь от Харви, как отказывался от любой твоей помощи и встреч с тобой. Я должен был, но тогда это получилась бы словно новая пощёчина. Нет, хуже! Это было бы похоже на то, как если бы я бил тебя.

Мне было стыдно, Фрэнсис. Мне было ужасно стыдно! Мне и сейчас стыдно. Как я мог смотреть тебе в глаза после всего, что натворил? Мне приходилось отталкивать тебя. Причинять тебе боль. Снова и снова.

Прости меня. Ради Господа Нашего, прости. Мне очень-очень жаль. 

Когда я встретил тебя, я подумал – вот оно! Господь, наконец, услышал меня. Господь говорил со мной. Господь послал мне тебя, чтобы спасти. В мотеле в Шеридане я засыпал с уверенностью, что утром всё изменится, и я начну новую жизнь. Но утром снова пришли дурные мысли. Я решил, что если ты проснёшься – я поеду с тобой в Натчиточес, я больше не украду в своей жизни ни цента. Но ты не проснулся. Наверное, ты был таким уставшим, что не слышал, как я брал твои вещи. А потом я встретил Вальдеса. И вся эта грязь и мерзость опять встали передо мной. Я подумал – к чёрту, Дэйв, всё катится к чёрту! Кругом одна ложь и гадость! Только что я был с тобой и мог стать другим. Ты давал мне шанс. Но я решил иначе. И теперь был Вальдес, который хотел меня трахнуть за пакетик кокса, который готов был кататься со мной, пока я ему не надоем. На меня тогда накатило. Я ненавидел себя, Вальдеса и целый мир, хотя сам был во всём виноват.

Знаешь, Фрэнсис, бывают люди, которым не стоило рождаться. Наверное, я как раз такой. Даже то, что произошло в Остине, ты думаешь, я – герой? Я зашёл в супермаркет, чтобы стащить что-нибудь из еды.

Тот день, что ты был со мной рядом, был лучшим днём в моей жизни. Хочу, чтобы ты знал это. И хочу, чтобы ты простил меня, хотя знаю, что ты давно простил. Ты не можешь иначе. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, что в ту ночь в Шеридане – всё было по-настоящему, и ещё, хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя. Я очень сильно люблю тебя.

Умоляю тебя, заклинаю всеми святыми, Фрэнсис, не приезжай ко мне. Если ты ещё хоть немного любишь меня – не приезжай. Лучше на этом остановиться. Лучше, чтобы ты меня вспоминал таким, каким я был с тобой в Шеридане.

Наверное, это всё, что я должен был сказать тебе. Будь счастлив. Пожалуйста, будь счастлив.  
Дэйв» 

Это письмо, это первое письмо от Дэйва было нервным, неровным – Дэйв будто со мной прощался. А сколько смыслов в слове «прощание»?

Я без промедления позвонил отцу Уильяму, и он ответил, что в последние дни не замечал ничего нового или странного в поведении Дэйва, но обещал внимательнее присмотреться к нему.

Прошло ещё два дня, а на третий отец Уильям сам позвонил мне и сообщил, что Дэйв потерял сознание, когда возвращался с полевых работ. Сначала подумали, что это солнечный удар (солнечный удар в Анголе был не редкостью, а скорее закономерностью), но потом оказалось, что он упал от истощения. Никто не знал, как долго Дэйв не принимал пищу. Его организм оказался сильно обезвожен – вероятно, сначала он решил отказаться от еды, а потом и вовсе перешёл на сухую голодовку. При падении он ещё и сломал руку. Отец Уильям сказал, что, по словам врача, ещё немного – и они не смогли бы его вытащить, но теперь Дэйв был в надёжных руках и должен был скоро поправиться.

Я чуть с ума не сошёл, когда узнал о том, что случилось с Дэйвом. Хотелось выть от своей беспомощности, от отчаяния. Я был в сотнях миль от Дэйва. Что я мог сделать? Я был так далеко от него, что казалось, пройдёт ещё несколько лет или даже десятилетий прежде, чем мне удастся его увидеть. Я умолял отца Уильяма помочь мне встретиться с Дэйвом. И случилось чудо! Я не мог в это поверить! Благодаря отцу Уильяму и в порядке исключения всего через день после инцидента, мне разрешили навестить Дэйва.

И вот – «Ангола», окружённая пятью рядами сетки с круглыми бритвенными лезвиями, за которыми с трёх сторон – Миссисиппи, кишащая аллигаторами. Вышки, собаки, одноэтажные блоки в форме крестов, огромные плантации и адская жара.

Ещё на подъезде к «Анголе» я увидел группу заключённых, которые шли на полевые работы. Почти все (я мог их рассмотреть) были чёрными. На плечах они несли лопаты и мотыги. В позапрошлом веке, когда на месте тюрьмы простирались одни только плантации, на которых трудились рабы, привезённые из Анголы, всё выглядело так же. Прошло полторы сотни лет, а сменилась разве что одежда. Тюремной униформой.

Я ещё не попал на территорию тюрьмы, но уже чувствовал себя неуютно. Ещё «с воли» глядя на ряды сетки, колючую проволоку и тюремные блоки я понял с абсолютной ясностью: «Отсюда нет выхода». «Ангола» ‒ то место, которое воплощало собой одно ёмкое и важное слово: «Никогда». Господи Боже ‒ никогда! Именно это слово приходило на ум, когда ты оказывался в опасной близости от «Анголы». Отсюда никогда не выходят. Живут в «Анголе», трудятся в «Анголе», умирают в «Анголе».

Отец Уильям встретил меня на КПП. Я был несказанно рад наконец-то увидеться с этим чудесным человеком. Я уже имел представление о его внешности. Видел фотографии на сайте «Анголы». Отец Уильям был невысокого роста седовласым пожилым человеком, очень улыбчивым и очень любезным. Наверное, у меня был такой испуганный вид, что отец Уильям сразу же крепко взял меня под руку и повёл за собой.

‒ Вы впервые воочию видите тюрьму? 

‒ Я никогда раньше не бывал в тюрьме, ‒ отозвался я. 

‒ Всё случается в первый раз. Когда-то я тоже думал, что никогда в жизни не окажусь в тюрьме, ‒ улыбнулся отец Уильям, похлопав меня по плечу. ‒ Никто не оказывается случайно в местах, подобных этому.

‒ И как же вы попали в «Анголу»? ‒ осмелился спросить я. 

‒ Мой брат. Его казнили в семьдесят девятом. После отмены моратория. 

‒ Как же вы…Как вы смогли… отец Уильям? 

‒ Ко всему привыкаешь, друг мой. Такова особенность нашей жизни. 

Мы успели пообщаться немного, пока шли до тюремного госпиталя. Отец Уильям высказал серьёзные опасения насчёт душевного состояния Дэйва. Он говорил как раз о том, чего я боялся больше всего – Дэйв может повторить попытку суицида. За ним, конечно, теперь будут следить, заставят ходить к психологу, но ведь если такой человек, как Дэйв, решил, что больше не хочет оставаться в этом мире – кто или что сможет ему помешать?

Всё это было для меня так странно, так непривычно: идти по тюремному коридору, наблюдать за тем, как охранник открывает замок на тяжёлой зарешёченной двери в госпитале, и видеть Дэйва, наконец, после стольких месяцев тревоги и ожидания.

Я заметил его рыжую, коротко стриженую голову, как только вошёл внутрь. Он лежал, отвернувшись к стене, и левая рука у него была в гипсе. Было похоже, что Дэйв спит, потому что он не повернулся на шум открывшейся двери. Я подошёл к нему и погладил по плечу. Видит Бог, я не собирался начинать нашу встречу с рыданий, но это оказалось сильнее меня. Слёзы полились у меня из глаз прежде, чем я успел что-то сказать. Дэйв повернулся на спину, увидел меня, и тоже заплакал. Он подтянулся и обнял меня здоровой рукой. Он шептал: «Прости меня, Фрэнсис. Прости. Прости», а я вторил ему: «Я люблю тебя. Я всегда буду рядом. Столько, сколько буду тебе нужен… Пообещай, что больше никогда не оставишь меня. Пожалуйста, Дэйв… Останься со мной». Мы больше плакали, а потом улыбались друг другу сквозь слёзы, чем говорили. Дэйв обнимал меня, прижимался к моему плечу, прятал глаза, ему до сих пор было стыдно смотреть на меня, я это чувствовал и поэтому ни о чём его не спрашивал. Просто вдыхать запах его кожи, касаться его ‒ уже было величайшим счастьем. 

‒ Научи меня… Пожалуйста, научи меня молиться, ‒ попросил Дэйв. 

‒ Господь ‒ Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться, ‒ шептал я, почти прижимаясь губами к его волосам.

‒ Господь ‒ Пастырь мой; ни в чём я не буду нуждаться, ‒ повторял он за мной. 

‒ Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего.

‒ Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим… 

‒ Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох ‒ они успокаивают меня.

‒ Если я пойду долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной… 

Когда мы прощались, я пообещал, что приеду в следующие выходные и буду навещать его так часто, как только смогу. Я пообещал ему писать письма – каждый день по письму, а Дэйв обещал отвечать на них и звонить мне иногда.

И вот полетели письма: Сент-Луис, Миссури – Ангола, Луизиана. Я писал о том, что у меня происходило за день, обо всём, что видел, слышал или читал, я писал Дэйву о себе и своей семье, я писал, как сильно скучаю по нему. От Дэйва приходили разные письма, иногда совсем короткие, в несколько строчек: «Не могу дождаться выходных. Мне сняли гипс. ХХХ, Дэйв», иногда длинные, на несколько страниц – он рассказывал мне о матери, о своём детстве, о Тони, об Ираке, у него в запасе были десятки, если не сотни историй из его «бродяжной» жизни. Однажды он написал мне, что прочитал в журнале об одном отеле, где в номерах вместо потолка стекло океанариума – «ты лежишь на кровати, а над тобой проплывают всякие рыбы, скаты и акулы, ты только представь, Фрэнсис, какая это красота! Ты хотел бы там побывать?». Однажды он написал мне о том, что раньше, до того, как попал в тюрьму, никогда не задумывался, как живут «муравьи, гусеницы, жуки и прочие твари», а теперь он смотрел на них во время коротких передышек, когда работал на плантации и думал об их жизни, куда они ползли и что у них были за дела, он думал, что в прошлой жизни и сам мог быть букашкой.

Так продолжалось месяцев восемь. Письма и встречи. А потом, весной я получил долгожданное разрешение на перевод из Епархии Сент-Луиса в Епархию Александрии, в чём мне снова помог отец Уильям. В одно из моих посещений «Анголы» он, зная, как я привязан к Дэйву, поинтересовался – не хочу ли я стать его помощником. Отцу Уильяму было шестьдесят пять лет, и он подумывал о том, чтобы уйти на пенсию. Он не собирался совсем уходить из тюрьмы, но предпочёл бы сократить время работы. Находиться в «Анголе» по восемь-десять часов в день ему уже было тяжело. Я был знаком с работой хосписа, по сути, я занимался тем же самым, что и отец Уильям, и он признался, что с удовольствием доверил бы свои обязанности именно мне, а не какому-то другому священнику, потому что я ему нравился, и он не сомневался, что я справлюсь с обязанностями не хуже него самого.

Перед отъездом я позвонил домой, чтобы сказать, что отправляюсь в «Анголу». Насовсем. Для мамы и Рейчел это, конечно, оказалось полной неожиданностью, и, конечно, они не одобрили моего решения. И на что я надеялся? Мама просила меня ещё раз подумать и отказаться от этой «сумасбродной идеи». Она пыталась убедить меня остаться, говорила, что если я уеду, обратной дороги не будет. Кто захочет принять меня в «более или менее приличное место после этой ужасной тюрьмы»? И вообще, не боюсь ли я за свою жизнь?

А с Рейчел мы и вовсе расстались на минорной ноте. Она снова позвонила мне после того, как мама её накрутила, и она даже не пыталась скрыть своего раздражения:

‒ Там преступники! Убийцы, наркоманы, насильники, маньяки! Конченые люди! Что у тебя с ними общего, Фрэнсис? Я не понимаю. Прости, но я тебя не понимаю. Что с тобой случилось? Мы с мамой пытаемся до тебя достучаться, а тебе и дела нет. Ты просто молчишь. У тебя в голове один только этот! Твой Дэйв! Что в нём такого? Что он с тобой сделал? Да не молчи же ты, Фрэнсис, чёрт тебя дери! Я не могу с тобой так разговаривать!

‒ Это дело решённое, Рейчел. Наверное, не нужно было говорить вам. Заранее. Но я же должен был попрощаться. Пожалуйста, не надо всё портить. Я не хочу ехать с тяжёлым сердцем, зная, что мы плохо расстались.

‒ Давай ты поговоришь с Тоддом, ‒ не унималась она. ‒ Может быть, ты хоть его послушаешь.

‒ Не надо Тодда! Прости, я вешаю трубку, милая. Не сердись на меня, пожалуйста… 

‒ Нет, Фрэнсис! Не смей! 

‒ Храни вас Господь. Тебя, маму, Тодда и малышку. До свидания, Рейчел… 

В июне я перевёлся в «Анголу» и в июне же Дэйву разрешили работать в хосписе. Так, мы стали видеться каждый день. Так «Ангола» стала домом для нас обоих.

Хоспис в «Анголе» был особым местом. Человеку, никогда не бывавшему в тюрьме, сложно понять, как важен был хоспис для заключённых. Они проводили в тюрьме почти всю свою жизнь – большинство отбывали пожизненные сроки, и знали, что им предстоит умереть в этих стенах, поэтому в хосписе царила особая атмосфера – добра и заботы. Одни заключённые ухаживали за другими, все они были добровольцами. Они убирали в палатах, мыли больных, меняли бельё, делали им массаж, кормили и читали книги. А когда приходил их последний час ‒ оставались рядом, держали за руку, пытались облегчить уход.

Все, с кем я работал в хосписе, без исключения – были потрясающими, чуткими людьми. Людьми с большим сердцем. Бобби, Теренс, Джош, Коул, Питер и Дэйв. Если было необходимо, они проводили у постели умирающего дни и ночи напролёт. И всё равно Дэйв чем-то отличался от остальных. Многие говорили, что им становилось лучше, когда Дэйв ухаживал за ними. Когда он был рядом, им казалось, что боль ослабевает, и они могли забыться сном. Его чаще, чем остальных, просили помогать и просили держать за руку. Дэйв по-прежнему был окружён этой невероятной аурой любви и света, к которой тянулись люди.

Однажды Сол Мюррей, один из наших пациентов, когда я его причащал, сказал про Дэйва:

‒ Через него я прикасаюсь к Богу. Он ‒ Божье дитя. Его любимое дитя. Любимое больше меня и вас, больше всех нас. Не возражайте. Просто послушайте. Так и есть. Я всегда знал, что умру здесь. И не мог с этим смириться. Меня это ужасно злило. Что я не могу ничего с этим поделать. А теперь я спокоен. Дэйв побыл со мной рядом, мы поговорили, и мне стало спокойно. Хорошо мне стало, отец. И умирать легко.


	6. Мансфилд

Дэйв стал прежним, таким, каким я его встретил недалеко от Форрест Сити, когда согласился подвезти. Он успокоился, когда стал делать то, что получалось у него лучше всего – он помогал людям и чувствовал себя на своём месте. Пожалуй, его по-настоящему беспокоило только то, что он так и не добрался до могилы Тони. Я отчего-то не сразу додумался, что смогу помочь ему. Я предложил Дэйву съездить в Мансфилд вместо него. Он мог бы написать письмо, а я бы отвёз его, оставил на могиле Тони. Дэйв согласился, что это хорошая идея. Он сказал, что если я съезжу вместо него – это будет то же самое, как если бы поехал он сам.

По дороге в Мансфилд я всё думал о Тони. Думал о том, что сейчас он, должно быть, на Небесах, рядом с Господом, пребывает в блаженстве и покое. Он когда-то беззаветно и преданно любил свою жену, Селию, любил Дэйва и любил жизнь. «А потом он так нелепо погиб», бомба попала в Хаммер, он истёк кровью… Что было с бедной Селией, когда она узнала о смерти мужа? Как она смогла пережить эту потерю? Скучала ли она по нему? Винила ли себя, что отпустила его на войну?

Я подъезжал к Мансфилду и не мог решить, отправиться мне на могилу одному или же сначала заехать к Селии. Но в итоге подумал, что если бы был Дэйвом (а ведь именно от его имени я ехал), то, наверное, сначала бы хотел побыть со своим другом наедине. И я отправился на кладбище. День был солнечным и безветренным. Под ногами на лужайке лежали опавшие листья – красные, жёлтые и оранжевые бусины на зелёном ковре газона. Я положил письмо рядом с плитой, закрыл глаза и немного поговорил с Тони. Я никогда не видел его и никогда не был с ним знаком, но в то утро на кладбище в Мансфилде, мне казалось, что я его знал, что Тони был мне, как брат.

На обратном пути я заехал к Селии. Я очень волновался, когда подходил к её дому. Прокручивал в голове, что ей скажу. Боялся, что она заплачет, когда я скажу ей, зачем я здесь.

Я постучал в дверь небольшого аккуратного, выкрашенного серой краской дома, перед которым на флагштоке развивался флаг, и спустя некоторое время мне открыл полноватый светловолосый мужчина. Я представился, объяснил, зачем приехал и попросил позвать Селию. «Дорогая!» – крикнул он – «Это к тебе. Спустись, пожалуйста». Через минуту или две на пороге появилась Селия. Она была на шестом или седьмом месяце беременности. Она удивлённо смотрела на меня, придерживая округлившийся живот, всё то время, пока я объяснял, кто я такой и почему приехал навестить Тони. Она была в замешательстве. Смотрела на меня так, словно я был инопланетянином, а не простым капелланом. Несколько неловких минут мы стояли друг против друга и не знали, что сказать. Потом она всё же шире распахнула дверь и пригласила меня на чай. Я сделал шаг и понял, что не смогу войти внутрь. Я был лишним. Я появился внезапно и совершенно некстати. Селия давно жила своей жизнью, другой жизнью, не той, которой я для неё придумал. Прошло столько времени. Тони остался в прошлом. А чего я ожидал? Что Селия будет по-прежнему убиваться по погибшему мужу, а я ‒ утешать её? Жизнь не стояла на месте. И жизнь не состояла из одних только воспоминаний.

И поэтому, когда она предложила пройти в дом, я не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем нелепо извиниться за то, что не могу остаться, и поспешить к своей машине. Единственное, чего мне хотелось в тот момент, это убраться из этого места, вернуться в «Анголу» и поскорее увидеть Дэйва.


	7. "Ангола"

Везде было солнце: на стенах, на полу, на больничной одежде, на кислородном баллоне, на чёрном бритом виске Джека, на лице Дэйва, на его пальцах и на его ресницах, на страницах книги, которую Дэйв читал Джеку вслух.

Дэйв сидел подле Джека и читал ему, время от времени поправляя его в кресле-каталке, когда тот начинал заваливаться набок. Я стоял у двери тюремного хосписа, смотрел на них сквозь маленькое зарешёченное окошко и не мог оторваться, кажется, на какое-то мгновение даже забыл, что мне следует толкнуть тяжёлую дверь и войти внутрь, я смотрел, как пыль носится в потоке солнечного света и как движутся губы Дэйва, складывая слова в предложения.

‒ Эй, Фрэнсис! ‒ голос Теренса. ‒ Уже вернулся? Ты чего тут? 

‒ Я только пришёл. Ещё никого не видел. 

Теренс заглянул в окошко. 

‒ Дэйв тут дежурит с ночи. Джеку вчера было совсем худо. Сейчас вроде получше. Дэйв уболтает кого хочешь. Так ты чего не заходишь?

Теренс толкнул дверь. Дэйв повернулся. Увидел меня. Улыбнулся. Я улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Через несколько секунд Дэйв вышел ко мне в коридор, и мы смогли обняться. Я прошептал, гладя его по коротким волосам на затылке, вдыхая его знакомый, ставший родным запах: «Я так скучал по тебе. Если бы ты знал, как я скучал по тебе».

Я стоял у дверей хосписа тюрьмы для особо опасных преступников штата Луизиана. Я был на своём месте. В «Анголе».

 

__________ 

* Отсылка к цитате из фильма Форрест Гамп: «Вот и всё, что я могу сказать о войне во Вьетнаме»  
** Лагерь для лиц, обвиняемых властями США в различных преступлениях, в частности, в ведении войны на стороне противника


End file.
